Souvenir oublié
by MelodyDuTemps
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Lily va l'apprendre à ses dépens lorsqu'elle découvre un souvenir qui l'envoie dans une époque assez éloignée de la sienne. Tomber dans le piège d'un futur mage noir n'était certainement pas dans ses projets.
1. Chapter 1: Mauvaise foi nocturne

Bonjour !

Alors voici ma première Fanfic, avec comme personnage principal Lily Luna Potter. J'espère que cette petite introduction vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf quelques personnages qui ne sont rien qu'à moi ^^.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

En plein milieu de la nuit, deux ombres se déplaçaient presque silencieusement dans les couloirs du collège de Poudlard. Seul un bruit métallique qui les accompagnait à chaque pas pouvait trahir leur présence non autorisée.

« Doucement, j'ai cru entendre des bruits de pas.

_ Je fais ce que je peux ! Je te ferai remarquer qu'une balance dans un chaudron ça fait du bruit !

_ Moins fort !

_ Tu devrais crier un peu plus, je crois qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendues… »

Le ton était un peu monté entre les deux voix qui semblaient appartenir à deux jeunes filles. Elles s'étaient arrêtées et se toisaient du regard lorsque quelque chose attira l'attention de la première.

« Il y a de la lumière au bout du couloir, on peut faire nos adieux…

_ Vite, il y a une porte à ta droite, lui indiqua la jeune fille qui tenait un chaudron.

_ Elle est fermée ! La panique pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes des sorcières non ? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique.

_ Désolée… _Alohomora_ ! Lança-t-elle à la porte. Oh non ! Elle ne s'ouvre pas ! Elle poussait la porte de tout son poids mais celle-ci ne céda pas.

_ Qui va là ? Il est strictement interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre feu selon l'article 6, paragraphe 2, alinéa a du règlement intérieur de Poudlard ! Tout en disant cela, la personne à qui appartenait cette voix, où teintait une légère satisfaction, avait accéléré le pas en direction des deux élèves.

_ Laisse moi essayer ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui portait son chaudron tout en le mettant dans les mains de son amie.

_ Je t'en supplie trouve une solution, la vieille folle arrive…

_ C'est bon, j'ai ouvert la porte, entre vite et lance un collaporta !

_ Un placard, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Lui reprocha une seconde son amie avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte. _Collaporta _! »

La porte se referma au moment même où la lumière éclaira la partie du couloir où se trouvaient un instant auparavant les deux jeunes filles. Elles s'enfoncèrent le plus possible au fond de la petite pièce qui leur servait d'abri, essayant de faire le moins de bruit.

« Ca ne sert à rien de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes dans ce placard ! Si vous sortez maintenant je réduirai peut-être votre punition… Lança une femme de l'autre côté de la porte, visiblement heureuse de sa prise nocturne. Bien, je vois que seul le silence me répond, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, sales veracrasses puants et visqueux ! »

Après s'être souries de façon ironique, les deux étudiantes virent la poignée de la porte s'abaisser en même temps que leur cœur ratait un battement. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elles constatèrent que la porte restait close.

« Des goules, voila ce que vous êtes ! Pas capables de suivre un règlement, simples d'esprit et bons qu'à semer le désordre ! » Sa fureur était palpable.

Des coups violents se firent entendre, résonnant dans tout le couloir, mais la porte du placard ne trembla même pas.

« La puissance de tes sortilèges m'étonnera toujours Kim, complimenta la jeune fille.

_ Ce qui m'étonnera toujours, c'est que les directeurs s'obstinent à engager des cracmols comme concierges…

_ On ne va pas se plaindre… Comment on sort maintenant ? Avec tout le bruit qu'elle fait un professeur ne va pas tarder à venir voir ce qui se passe ici…

_ Je crois qu'il me reste de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou dans une poche. La dénommée Kim posa son chaudron au sol et chercha sa poudre dans sa cape.

_ Je veux bien mais comment on fait pour sortir d'ici si on ne voit rien ? Lui demanda sa complice.

_ J'ai trouvé la poudre, à toi de trouver la solution à ce problème ! Lui dit Kim tout en lui montrant un petit sachet contenant une fine poudre noire qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

_ Sympa… on est sensées former une équipe et toi…

_ Tu ne remarques rien ? Essaya de l'interrompre son amie sans résultat.

_ Tu me laisses me débrouiller toute seule…

_ Il n'y a plus de bruit… dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

_ Alors que toi tu n'es même pas capable d'ouvrir une porte dans le bon sens, il faut tirer et non pousser, elle n'était même pas fermée à clé ! La jeune fille avait terminé sa phrase en criant presque.

_ Lily !

_ Quoi ? Sa colère pouvait encore s'entendre.

_ Tais-toi, elle a arrêté de frapper à la porte… Cette phrase eut pour effet de calmer instantanément Lily.

_ Par Salazar, tu crois qu'elle est partie ?

_ Oh non, Miss Lily, je suis toujours derrière cette porte. Maintenant que vous vous êtes calmées, dites moi, combien y a-t-il de jeunes filles portant votre prénom dans cette école assez prétentieuses pour oser désobéir au règlement ? La concierge semblait savourer l'instant.

_ Suffisamment pour ne pas me reconnaitre, je présume… tenta sans grande conviction la coupable.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais faire le tour des dortoirs des filles de cette école pour vérifier que toutes les Lily dorment bien profondément. Dans le cas contraire, je serai dans l'obligation d'appliquer l'article 11, paragraphe c du règlement intérieur de l'école relatif aux sanctions disciplinaires…

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas utile vous savez, je suis absolument certaine que tous les étudiants de cette école dorment à cette heure ci de la nuit… affirma Lily.

_ C'est ce que nous allons voir. Je pense que je vais commencer par le dortoir de Miss Potter, qu'en dites-vous ? Les élèves pouvaient presque voir le rictus plein de mépris de la concierge lorsqu'elle cracha le nom Potter.

_ Laissez donc cette Miss Potter dormir, elle a eu une dure journée et elle est d'une humeur massacrante si on la réveille. Elle a vraiment un caractère d'hippogriffe, une vraie furie croyez moi ! Kim avait dit cela d'un ton assuré s'attirant le regard plein d'éclairs de la furie en question.

_ C'est ce que nous verrons. De toute manière, Miss Potter est la seule Lily de cette école. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je vous réserve une retenue exceptionnelle, à la hauteur de vos exploits ! »

Les étudiantes entendirent les bruits de pas s'éloigner à vive allure, signe que la concierge était partie.

« _Finite incantatem_ ! La porte s'ouvrit sous le sort de Kim.

_ Elle est partie ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? La voix de Lily restait calme malgré la tension palpable.

_ On se dépêche d'arriver avant elle sans se faire remarquer par un autre professeur. Qu'en dis-tu ? Lui proposa son amie.

_ Tout à fait d'accord. Passage du troll manchot ?

_ Je te suis ! »

Elles prirent la direction opposée à celle de la concierge, courant le plus rapidement possible tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. La lumière que diffusaient les baguettes n'éclairait qu'à un mètre devant elles, pour ne pas réveiller les tableaux, leurs permettant difficilement de voir les escaliers qui descendaient sur leur chemin. Lily faillit tomber sur le sol dur du couloir après avoir raté la dernière marche lorsque Kim la rattrapa de justesse par le bras.

« Il n'y a aucun professeur qui patrouille dans ces couloirs à cette heure ? demanda Kim à bout de souffle.

_ Non, le professeur Hooper a dû passer par là il y a une demi-heure.

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit la même chose pour MacGrim ? lui reprocha la jeune fille en faisant allusion à la concierge.

_ Bon ça va… Regarde où tu vas et tourne à droite ! répliqua Lily.

_ Je connais le chemin, merci ! Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière nous ! s'exclama Kim en lançant un regard en arrière.

_ Pas si vite jeunes filles, les couloirs sont interdits après le couvre-feu !

_ Par le string panthère de Merlin, Hooper ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Lily.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans un étroit couloir sur leur gauche lorsque Kim s'arrêta brusquement.

« _ Qu'est ce que tu fais Kim ? La pressa son amie.

_ Je cherche ma poudre, dit-elle en enfouissant sa main dans sa large poche.

_ Très bonne idée mais dépêche toi il se rapproche !

_ C'est bon je l'ai ! Bonne nuit Professeur Hooper ! Souhaita Kim tout en lançant la poudre d'obscurité dans le couloir où se trouvait le professeur.

_ Allez viens on a suffisamment perdu de temps, dit Lily en agrippant le bras de son amie.

Elles s'éloignèrent de leur professeur tout en entendant un bruit de chute.

« J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait trop mal ! S'inquiéta Kim.

Une fois arrivées en face du tableau représentant un troll manchot essayant de jouer avec un instrument ressemblant à une guitare, Lily et Kim soulevèrent une dalle du sol laissant apparaître un passage sombre et étroit.

« Après toi Lily, je vais fermer le passage derrière moi.

_ On se retrouve en bas ! »

L'adolescente s'élança en première sur ce qui ressemblait à un toboggan. Ce passage avait l'avantage de relier directement le sixième étage au couloir se trouvant juste à l'entrée de leur salle commune. Ce chemin était donc beaucoup plus rapide que de descendre un à un tous les escaliers mobiles qui étaient encore plus capricieux la nuit.

Lily entendit son amie s'élancer à sa suite puis le bruit de la dalle se remettant à sa place afin de refermer le passage secret. La glissade lui parut interminable d'autant plus que les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans le noir le plus complet.

Potter sentit enfin que la pente devenir moins raide avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur des coussins qui amortirent sa chute. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement son amie Kim la fit tomber à nouveau en atterrissant sur son dos.

« Kim t'es lourde, pousse toi ! Essaya d'articuler Lily qui avait sa tête enfoncée dans un coussin.

_ Désolée, tiens prend ma main, lui proposa gentiment la brune.

_ Merci ! Lui répondit Lily tout en se relevant. MacGrim doit d'abord passer par les appartements de Hepburn, ça nous laisse un peu de temps.

_ _Lustrum_, dit Kim ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une petite ouverture dans le mur, assez grande pour qu'elles puissent passer une à une.

Elles s'engagèrent lentement dans le couloir en prenant soin de ne pas lancer de _lumos_ pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorsque les deux adolescentes arrivèrent en face d'un mur nu et humide, des voix s'élevèrent derrière elles.

« Ecoutez Mrs MacGrim, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi des élèves de ma maison se trouverez à une heure du matin au septième étage. »

Lily reconnut la voix grave de son directeur de maison et s'empressa de dire le plus faiblement possible le mot de passe afin d'accéder à sa salle commune.

« _Polynectar_. On y est presque Kim. »

Elles échangèrent un regard confiant et entrèrent dans la salle avant que la porte qui venait d'apparaître ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Une fois à l'abri, elles se mirent à courir en direction du dortoir des filles de cinquième année où elles enfilèrent en vitesse leur chemise de nuit après s'être déshabillées.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être confortablement installées dans leur lit respectif, qu'elles entendirent frapper à leur porte.

Faisant mine de se réveiller, Lily alla ouvrir la porte sous les protestations de ses camarades de chambre. En apercevant son professeur et la concierge, elle fit semblant d'être surprise et agacée d'être réveillée ainsi au milieu de la nuit. Tout en essayant de recoiffer ses longs cheveux roux, elle salua les nouveaux venus.

« Professeur Hepburn, Mrs MacGrim, y a-t-il un problème pour nous réveiller si tôt dans la journée ?

_ Miss Potter, nous souhaitions vous voir, dit le directeur de maison tout en lançant un regard sévère à la concierge qui regardait la jeune fille la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre encore cinq petites heures ? Mrs MacGrim, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Est-elle malade ? Demanda-t-elle à son professeur en ayant l'air inquiet.

_ Mrs MacGrim était persuadée que vous vous trouviez en dehors de votre dortoir, nous sommes donc venus vérifier si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé.

_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas quitté mon dortoir de la nuit. Lily essayait d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible.

_ Sale petite menteuse ! Je ne sais pas par quel tour de magie vous êtes arrivée ici avant moi mais je suis sûre que vous étiez dans ce placard ! La concierge était hors d'elle et avez réveillé tout le dortoir en criant.

_ Mrs MacGrim, je vous demanderai de baisser le ton, des élèves dorment. Le fait est que Miss Potter se trouve dans son dortoir, elle ne pouvait donc pas se trouver dans ce placard où je ne sais ce qu'elle aurait pu y faire. Peut-être qu'un épouvantard s'y cache et a pris l'apparence de mon élève si vous êtes sûre de l'avoir vue. Après tout, il ne serait pas étonnant que Lily Potter soit votre pire cauchemar après ce qu'elle vous fait vivre depuis presque cinq ans.

Mr Hepburn termina sa tirade en lançant un regard sévère à Lily qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, Mrs MacGrim, vous pouvez aller vous reposer, vous avez besoin de sommeil.

La concierge quitta les lieux tout en ayant un regard haineux envers Lily. Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, le directeur de maison se retourna vers son élève avec un sourire mi amusé mi désespéré.

« Miss Potter, êtes-vous somnambule pour devoir dormir avec vos chaussettes et vos chaussures ? Ou bien dois-je en déduire autre chose et rappeler notre chère concierge ?

_ Je suis somnambule Monsieur, répondit précipitamment Lily. Une fois je me suis réveillée avec les pieds en sang sans savoir pourquoi, depuis je prends mes précautions… La jeune fille se forçait de regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

_ Dans ce cas vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher. Il se peut que demain je ne sois pas de très bonne humeur et rien de telle qu'une interrogation surprise pour me rendre le sourire. Bonne nuit Miss Potter dit le professeur Hepburn d'un ton las en s'éloignant déjà du dortoir.

_ Bonne nuit monsieur…

_ Lily ! Ferme vite cette porte et arrête de fantasmer sur Hepburn, on voudrait dormir nous, lui ordonna la voix que Potter reconnut comme étant celle de Mary, étouffée par son oreiller.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si même la nuit il ne peut pas se passer de moi, lui répondit Lily dans un bâillement tout en se dirigeant vers son lit où elle s'allongea.

_ Qu'est ce qui nous a trahies ? Lui demanda Kim de façon à ce que seule Lily puisse l'entendre.

_ Mes chaussures que j'ai oublié d'enlever…

_ Tu es vraiment un boulet Potter. On y était presque et toi tu oublies tes chaussures... Il va nous punir ?

_ Tout dépend de l'état dans lequel se trouve Hooper, mais je ne compte pas trop là-dessus… lui répondit Lily qui commençait à s'endormir.

_ Je l'avais oublié. J'espère que son visage n'a rien… Lily ?

_ Oui ? La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée.

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Kim. Lily s'abandonna enfin aux bras de Morphée, loin des concierges folles à lier.

_La suite bientôt, en espérant que ça vous ait donné envie de suivre mon histoire,_

_Mel  
_


	2. Chapter 2 : Le souvenir

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

**Chapitre 2 : Le souvenir**

A six heures et demie du matin, Lily se réveilla en sursaut, se redressa sur son lit et vit que toutes les filles de son dortoir dormaient encore. Elle décida de se rallonger encore quelques instants, sentant qu'elle n'avait pas fournit à son corps tout le sommeil dont il avait besoin. Elle avait le sentiment dérangeant d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille se souvint de sa petite ballade nocturne.

Avec un sourire amusé en repensant à la tête que faisait MacGrim lorsqu'elle l'avait vue dans sa chambre, Lily se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Malgré tout, son sentiment étrange était toujours présent. Elle se remémora alors tous les événements de la nuit en prenant sa douche.

Kim et elle préparaient une potion dans la salle sur demande depuis deux mois déjà. Lily pensait avoir trouvé un passage secret au niveau du quatrième étage derrière un mur après avoir longuement étudié la carte des maraudeurs qu'elle avait subtilisé un jour à son frère Albus. Cette potion devait leur permettre de transformer un mur non magique en illusion et ainsi le rendre en quelque sorte perméable sans pour autant disparaître. Après de longues recherches, elles trouvèrent une potion qui devait convenir dans un livre de la réserve. Cette nuit, les deux jeunes filles avaient ajouté l'ingrédient essentiel à la préparation, des poils de Demiguise. Ils devaient être plongés dans le chaudron pendant la pleine lune, ce qui avait obligé Kim et Lily à aller à l'encontre du règlement.

Lorsqu'elles étaient sorties de la salle sur demande, elles avaient été prises au piège par Mrs MacGrim qui arrivait dans leur direction. Les deux élèves ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour car le professeur Hooper, directeur de la maison Gryffondor, devait passer par ce couloir pour regagner ses appartements après sa ronde. Elles s'étaient donc réfugiées dans un placard à balais avant de s'enfuir dans leur salle commune à l'autre bout du château.

Lily sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Elle commença par démêler ses longs cheveux roux indomptables, preuve de son appartenance à la famille Weasley. Son père lui disait souvent qu'elle était aussi belle que sa mère au même âge. Il s'empressait ensuite d'ajouter que ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle collectionne les petits copains, tout en lançant un regard appuyé à Ginny qui levait les yeux au ciel. Lily observa ensuite ses yeux bleus cernés qui la désignaient coupable de ne pas avoir passé la nuit dans son dortoir. Hepburn n'allait sûrement pas les laisser tranquilles. Il s'était rendu compte de leur petit manège après les avoir protégées de MacGrim. La surprise qu'il leurs préparait pour son cours à huit heures précises ne serait pas joyeuse.

En sortant de la salle de bain, une fois habillée et coiffée, la jeune fille avait toujours la sensation bizarre d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais se dit que cela lui reviendrait plus tard. Elle alla donc préparer ses affaires pour la journée.

Elle commençait par deux heures de potions avec les Gryffondors puis deux heures d'Histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigles. L'après midi, elle avait un cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles et enfin deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal à nouveau avec les Gryffondors. Kim pourrait s'assurer que son beau professeur ne s'était pas fait trop mal.

C'était la première fois qu'elles agressaient un professeur. Lily s'en voulait mais après tout elles n'avaient fait qu'éteindre la lumière et avec un peu de chance, Hooper s'était relevé sans aucune égratignure. De toute façon, le directeur de la maison Gryffondor ne trouverait pas de preuve pour accuser les deux élèves, sauf si bien sûr Mr. Hepburn décidait de les dénoncer et ainsi perdre la face devant la concierge. Si les élèves de Poudlard étaient sûrs d'une chose, c'était de l'animosité réelle qui existait entre ces deux personnes sans pour autant en connaître l'origine.

Peut-être devrait-elle envoyer une lettre anonyme au professeur Hooper pour s'excuser ? Il devait rester au fond de sa malle un parchemin sans nom que lui avait envoyé son oncle George en exclusivité. Il avait la particularité d'empêcher quiconque de connaître l'auteur de la lettre. Kim serait sûrement d'accord et cela leur permettrait d'alléger leur conscience.

Lily se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre ses fournitures pour son cours de potion, salua Mary qui venait de se lever et arrêta soudainement son geste pour ouvrir la porte. La jeune fille se retourna vers le lit de Kim. Il était sept heures et son amie dormait encore. Ses cheveux courts d'un noir de jais étaient éparpillés sur son visage et ses paupières closes cachaient ses yeux verts.

La rousse ne mit pas longtemps à se décider et réveilla son amie d'un aguamenti. Kim se leva d'un coup, paniquée et trempée des pieds à la tête.

« Lily qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama Kim. Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me faire un bisou pour me réveiller ?

_ Désolée, tu me connais j'ai un caractère d'hippogriffe, une vrai furie… La jeune fille regardait la brune avec les yeux plissés en deux fentes.

_ Ah c'est pour ça ! Je m'excuse, d'accord ? Maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais me recoucher, j'ai besoin de sommeil. En disant cela, Kim s'était séchée elle-même ainsi que ses draps d'un coup de baguette et elle s'était recouchée dans son lit.

_ Pas si vite mon petit boursouflet ! dit Lily en lui arrachant sa couverture. Dis moi, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose cette nuit ?

_ Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? Kim s'était redressée et regardait son amie, intriguée par sa question.

_ Je t'avais donné mes fournitures de potion quand nous sommes entrées dans ce maudit placard ! Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?

Leurs camarades de chambre attirées par les voix qui étaient montées d'un ton se désintéressèrent vite de leur conversation. Elles avaient l'habitude de les voir agir aussi bizarrement.

_ Je crois que je les ai laissés dans le placard… Tu penses que MacGrim y est retournée ?

_ J'en suis sûre… Va te préparer on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. Moi je vais y faire un tour pour vérifier, on ne sait jamais.

_ D'accord, ne te fais pas prendre…

Lily ramassa son sac et sortit de son dortoir. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de sa salle commune lorsqu'une main l'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

« Potter !

_ Malefoy ! Que se passe-t-il ? Lily se retourna et fit face au préfet en chef.

_ C'est à moi de te demander ça. J'espère que vous n'avez pas causé d'autres problèmes cette nuit. J'ai vu le professeur Hepburn ce matin, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. A ce qu'il parait, il est venu dans votre dortoir cette nuit ? Le jeune Malefoy avait pris un air soucieux.

_ Les nouvelles vont vite… Mais ne t'inquiète pas Scorpius, aucun point n'a été perdu. Dis moi, tu ne sais pas où se trouve Albus ? Lily essayait de couper court à la conversation.

_ D'accord, si tu le dis. Je pense qu'il est déjà dans la grande salle avec un livre d'Histoire de la magie comme d'habitude, lui répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

_ Merci beaucoup, à plus tard !

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se précipita dans le couloir. Elle traversa à toute allure les cachots et après avoir monté quelques escaliers elle vit à temps son frère qui allait entrer dans la Grande Salle.

« Al ! Appela la jeune fille.

_ Lily ! Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda gentiment son frère une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

_ Oui oui… Pourrais-tu me prêter la cape, s'il te plait ?

_ J'ai passé une bonne nuit, merci de t'en soucier. Tiens elle est juste là.

Albus lui tendit un tissu gris argenté qu'elle s'empressa de cacher dans sa cape.

_ Notre directeur de maison a été agressé cette nuit. Tu es au courant ?

Il regarda sa sœur d'un air suspicieux. Cette dernière le regarda dans les yeux, pris un air effaré et lui répondit d'une voix enfantine.

_ C'est horrible, non je ne savais pas. J'espère qu'il va bien…

_ Bon j'ai compris, tu as une potion sur le feu, va t'en occuper… lui dit Albus avec un sourire en coin.

Lily crut un instant qu'il savait ce qu'elle préparait mais se rattrapa vite.

_ Dans ce cas j'y vais avant qu'elle explose ! Dit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire avec une légère pointe de nervosité. Merci pour la cape !

Lily quitta son frère, se cacha dans un couloir sombre et enfila la cape d'invisibilité avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers pour atteindre le septième étage.

Après quelques caprices des escaliers, elle arriva enfin essoufflée devant le placard où son amie et elle s'étaient cachées. Elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et ouvrit la porte en priant Merlin pour que personne ne soit venu avant elle dans la petite pièce.

Merlin avait pris des vacances et Morgane devait l'avoir remplacé.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de ses affaires de potions dans le placard. MacGrim avait du revenir après s'être fait gentiment mettre dehors par Hepburn.

Lily était désespérée. Cette fois la concierge ne laisserait pas tomber. De plus, un enseignant avait été agressé et ils avaient la preuve que la jeune fille était fautive. Elle serait sûrement renvoyée. Avec un peu de chance, Kim ne serait pas impliquée puisqu'il n'y avait rien contre elle.

Lily se dirigea vers le passage secret qu'elle et son amie avaient emprunté pendant la nuit pour gagner du temps et faire croire qu'elle venait des cachots, loin de la scène du crime.

Ses parents se mettraient très en colère lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient. Sa mère lui enverrait une beuglante et elle serait punie pour le restant de ses jours. Son oncle Percy ne raterait sûrement pas une occasion pareille pour déplorer la très mauvaise influence qu'avait la maison Serpentard sur les élèves. De tous les membres de sa famille, il était le seul à ne pas avoir accepté que la fille de sa sœur, une Weasley, soit envoyée chez les verts et argents. Ses parents, quant à eux, avaient été aussi heureux que lorsque ses frères avaient annoncés qu'ils faisaient partis de la maison Gryffondor. Sa tante Hermione lui avait dit en riant qu'il y aurait au moins une personne dans la famille qui ne plongerait pas tête baissée dans les ennuis. Comme quoi, même la meilleure sorcière de sa génération pouvait avoir tord.

Sans se rendre compte, Lily était arrivée devant la Grande Salle et se dirigea à côté de son amie. Il restait vingt minutes avant le début des cours mais la Serpentard n'avait pas faim.

« Alors ? Lui demanda simplement Kim

_ Alors rien, il n'y était pas… déclara Lily en cherchant du regard la concierge.

_ Tu penses que MacGrim l'a récupéré ? Questionna la brune en reposant son toast.

_ Si c'est le cas, tu peux être sûre que dès qu'elle franchira la porte de la Grande Salle elle fera une scène mémorable…

Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la concierge entra dans la salle la tête haute et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Sa cape d'un rose bonbon et d'un bleu ciel volant derrière elle. Elle n'adressa aucun regard à la dernière des Potter.

« Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi, Kim… dit d'un ton très solennel Lily en mettant une main sur son cœur.

_ De même pour moi, Lily… lui répondit son amie en ayant un geste similaire.

Elles regardèrent la concierge mais contre toute attente, cette dernière s'installa à sa place et commença à manger après avoir lancé un regard noir au professeur Hepburn.

« Les affaires seraient-elles en train de reprendre ? Questionna la brune avec un sourire en coin.

_ Peut-être bien… déclara la rousse en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas se réjouir trop vite. Si ce n'est pas MacGrim qui a trouvé mon chaudron il doit être entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Salut les filles !

Kim et Lily se retournèrent pour apercevoir leur ami qui venait de s'installer à leur table.

« Bonjour Darren, saluèrent les deux amies d'une voix qu'elles auraient voulu plus enjouée.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toutes les deux, leur fit-il remarquer en mordant dans un toast beurré. Vous avez entendu la rumeur ? Le professeur Hooper aurait subi une violente agression pendant sa ronde cette nuit. Il parait qu'un détraqueur l'aurait attaqué.

_ Un détraqueur ? Il n'y en a plus en Angleterre depuis presque vingt ans, c'est complètement absurde.

Kim ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'imaginant elle et Lily déguisées en détraqueur et poursuivant Mr Hooper pour lui donner l'ultime baiser.

_ Ne rigole pas ! En tout cas ça a l'air grave pour que ni lui, ni le directeur ne soient présent ce matin.

_ Pourquoi ce serait un détraqueur ? Lily essayait de garder un semblant de sérieux en ignorant Kim qui avait maintenant un sourire béat en fixant la table des professeurs.

_ Eh bien, reprit Darren contant de devenir le centre d'attention, il se serait retrouvé dans un noir complet, même sa baguette n'a pas pu l'éclairer ! Il a aussi fait une chute, d'après une Poufsouffle, il ne ressemble plus à rien.

_ Quoi ? Kim ne souriait plus, son visage était complètement décomposé. C'est qui cette Poufsouffle ?

_ Aucune idée. C'est Olivia qui l'a dit à Marc qui l'a répété à Nelson et comme Wendy écoutait en même temps elle me l'a vite raconté avant que je ne vienne vous voir. Wendy sait combien tu apprécies Hooper Kim, elle a voulu te rendre service. Tu vois que c'est toi qui l'a diabolise…

_ Dans ce cas, tu diras à ta gentille petite copine que je l'…

_ Kim ! Je crois qu'on devrait aller en cours, il ne reste que dix minutes avant qu'il ne commence.

Lily avait vite coupé son amie avant que la conversation ne dérive sur le sujet « Wendy, veracrasse inoffensif ou scroutt à pétard diabolique ? ». On se retrouve plus tard Darren !

Elles saluèrent leur ami de sixième année et sortirent de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide en voyant que la concierge s'était levée en même temps. Elles préféraient retarder l'heure de la confrontation et arriver avant la sonnerie au cours de potion.

« Tu crois qu'il est vraiment blessé ? Kim avait une petite voix et se sentait visiblement coupable.

_ Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu sais comment les rumeurs circulent à Poudlard…

_ Si tu le dis…

Les deux Serpentards arrivèrent en même temps que leur professeur de potion qui fit entrer ses élèves. Comme à leur habitude, elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre au troisième rang. Lily se mit à observer son professeur. Ses yeux étaient cernés et sévères, il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ses cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés, il toisait du regard ses élèves. Il n'était pas le professeur le plus apprécié de Poudlard. C'était le professeur Hooper qui occupait cette place en étant bon enseignant, à l'écoute de ses élèves et arborant un visage d'ange faisant craquer la gente féminine. Hepburn, pour sa part, était plus sévère, plus strict et faisait rarement de l'humour avec les étudiants. En dehors de sa maison, il n'était pas proche des élèves. Cependant, Lily l'appréciait beaucoup, il dégageait un certain sentiment de sécurité et était en quelque sorte sa figure paternelle à Poudlard, même si Harry et lui étaient très différents.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Avant de commencer ce cours je dois vous faire une annonce à la demande du directeur. Malgré son absence ainsi que celle de votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ce matin, aucun cours n'est annulé aujourd'hui. »

A la déclaration de leur professeur, Lily se tourna vers Kim pour lui faire un sourire réconfortant.

« Tu vois, il ne doit rien avoir de grave s'il…

_ Miss Potter, si ce que vous avez à dire est plus important que mon cours je vous laisse volontiers ma place…

Le maître des potions la fixait sévèrement, attendant visiblement une réponse.

_ Non professeur, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Hepburn venait de lui faire une remarque, à elle, la meilleure élève en cours de potion. Lily n'était apparemment pas la seule personne choquée par la remarque du maître des cachots. Plusieurs personnes avaient parlé en même temps que la Serpentard et il avait choisi de faire une remarque à Lily. Hepburn devait être très en colère.

« Bien, dans ce cas cinq points en moins pour Serpentard devraient vous apprendre à vous taire, reprit l'enseignant d'un ton neutre. Assez perdu de temps. Comme je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le faire, je vais vérifier que chaque élève possède bien tout son matériel nécessaire à la réalisation des potions. »

Hepburn termina sa phrase en regardant Potter. Cette fois elle en était sûre et certaine, il savait. Ce devait être lui qui avait récupérer son chaudron contenant sa balance ainsi que plusieurs ingrédients de base. Lily n'osa même pas jeter un regard vers son amie pour ne pas donner une autre raison à son professeur de lui faire une remarque.

« Eh bien, Miss Potter, après vouloir faire mon cours à ma place, vous vous permettez de venir sans vos affaires. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous retirer dix points de plus. »

Le maître des potions se tenait debout devant Lily et la regardait avec un rictus sur les lèvres, plantant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal et le fait d'attirer l'attention de tous ses camarades n'arrangeait rien.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans toute la salle mais Lily n'y fit pas attention. Elle ne savait pas à quoi jouait son professeur mais elle était sûre qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à la torturer avant de l'achever lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'elle était renvoyée.

« Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas faire de potions. Je vais vous donner un devoir surveillé, à rédiger pendant une heure et demi. Il comptera pour un tiers de votre note trimestrielle. »

Ce fut donc sous les faibles protestations de quelques élèves téméraires, des Gryffondors, que Mr Hepburn fit voler les copies vers chaque bureau.

En voyant le sujet du devoir, Lily devina qu'il s'était fortement inspiré des épreuves des B.U.S.E., le maître des cachots ne les épargnerait donc pas.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hepburn libéra enfin ses élèves après avoir récupéré toutes les copies. Lily se dépêcha de ramasser toutes ses affaires et de rejoindre Kim qui était déjà dans le couloir.

« Pas si vite, Miss Potter. »

Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte du cachot et se décala sur le côté pour laisser sortir les derniers Serpentards qui lui lançaient des regards furieux. Scorpius n'allait sûrement pas apprécier qu'elle perde encore plus de points. Kim vînt la rejoindre pour affronter la terreur des cachots.

« Miss Pucey, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de rester, sauf si bien sûr vous avez quelque chose d'important à me dire.

_ Non, elle n'a rien d'important à dire. N'est-ce pas Kimberley ? Tu pourras m'excuser auprès du professeur Binns, s'il te plait ?

_ Heu, oui bien sûr, bonne journée professeur Hepburn.

Kim lança un regard hésitant à son amie avant de s'éloigner en direction de la salle d'Histoire de la magie.

_ Miss Potter, reprit le directeur de maison, saviez-vous que le professeur Hooper a été agressé durant sa ronde de cette nuit ?

_ J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Etonnant pour un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Lily avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

_ En effet.

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Hepburn s'étaient mis à briller après la remarque de la Serpentard.

_ Ce devait être l'une des créatures les plus maléfiques qui existent dans ce château. En parlant de créatures, après la visite de Mrs MacGrim durant la nuit, j'ai fait un petit détour par ce placard du septième étage avant de regagner mes appartements…

_ Vous appelez ça un petit détour, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Lily en coupant la parole à son professeur.

_ J'éviterai ce genre de remarque à votre place, Miss Potter.

_ Excusez-moi professeur.

_ Donc, je suis allais trouver cet épouvantard. Mais une fois arrivé il n'y en avait aucune trace. Cependant, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

Hepburn se dirigea derrière son bureau et se pencha pour ramasser un objet.

_ Reconnaissez-vous ceci ?

_ Cela m'a tout l'air d'un chaudron, monsieur, répondit prudemment Lily.

_ Il contient plusieurs ingrédients de potion ainsi qu'une balance, très pratique pour transporter ses affaires. Mais le plus intrigant c'est que votre nom se trouve inscrit dessus. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

_ Eh bien, j'imagine que Mrs MacGrim serait très heureuse de mettre la main dessus après que vous l'ayez renvoyée dormir en insinuant qu'elle avait des hallucinations.

_ Quand je pense que certains se demande encore pourquoi vous faites partie de la maison Serpentard… déclara Hepburn en souriant. Lily, je ne suis pas de ceux qui veulent faire respecter un règlement à tout prix. Certaines règles, pas toutes, sont faites pour être enfreintes. Je pense que ça peut aider à l'épanouissement des élèves dans la mesure où ils ne se font pas prendre et ne se mettent pas en danger. Quoique je doute que vos activités extrascolaires soient inoffensives, dit-il en jetant un œil au chaudron qu'il tenait toujours, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour vous en ce qui concerne les potions. Vous avez un véritable don dans cette matière.

En voyant un sourire naître sur le visage de son élève, il ajouta un peu plus fort :

_ Cependant, cette nuit, un professeur a été blessé et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux là-dessus…

_ Je vais être renvoyée professeur ? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

_ Je ne renvoie pas mes élèves pour un nez cassé et quelques hématomes.

_ Le professeur Hooper n'a donc rien de grave. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était complètement défiguré…

La Serpentard essayait de mettre son enseignant de meilleure humeur et cela fonctionnait puisqu'il lui répondit avec un large sourire.

_ Malheureusement pour lui, le stock de pommades pour ce genre de blessures est épuisé, l'infirmière n'a donc pas pu totalement le soigner. Mr Hooper devra se contenter pendant quelques jours des sorts de beauté de la parfaite petite sorcière pour camoufler son œil au beurre noir.

Lily se permit de rire franchement à la réplique de son directeur de maison.

_ Avant de vous libérer, je voulais vous remercier de vous porter volontaire pour nettoyer les cachots tous les soirs de la semaine, pendant deux semaines.

Comprenant que cela correspondait à sa punition, la rousse ne trouva rien à répondre devant le rictus triomphant de son professeur.

_ Tenez ce mot d'excuse pour le professeur Binns et votre chaudron. Je vous attends ce soir à dix huit heures dans mon bureau.

La jeune fille prit ce que Mr Hepburn lui tendait, le remercia en lui souhaitant une bonne journée et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Miss Potter, dites à Miss Pucey qu'elle est la bienvenue pour nettoyer les cachots. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause et le début du cours suivant retentit. Elle vit le maître des potions faire entrer ses premières années dans sa salle et se rendit au cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, Hepburn était son professeur préféré. Kim et elle avaient réussi à s'en sortir avec seulement deux semaines de retenues et leurs parents ne seraient même pas au courant de cette affaire. Elle avait, en plus de cela, reçu des compliments pour son travail en potion. Bien sûr, elles allaient éviter d'attirer l'attention des professeurs et en particulier celle de la concierge pendant un petit moment afin de se faire oublier.

Les poils de demiguise ajoutés, elles pouvaient s'occuper de leur potion en plein jour sans que personne ne le remarque. La cape d'invisibilité ne serait pas de trop pensa Lily. Elle n'allait sûrement pas la rendre tout de suite à son frère. Après tout, depuis que Albus avait accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque en tant qu'élève de septième année et préfet en chef, la cape ne lui servait plus à grand-chose. Elle pourrait servir à une cause plus noble se dit la rousse en souriant. Elle n'avait jamais compris cette passion qu'avait son frère pour l'Histoire de la magie alors que pour la Serpentard, c'était la pire des matières à Poudlard.

Lily arriva à son cours d'Histoire sans que son professeur ne se rende compte de son retard. Elle s'installa au bureau où se trouvait Kim qui se rongeait les ongles. Voyant que le fantôme ne faisait pas attention à elle, la rousse raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Hepburn à son amie.

« On s'en sort pas trop mal au final !

_ Pas trop mal ? Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Kim réveillant Matthew Peterson, le Serpentard assis derrière elle.

_ Nous aurions pu être renvoyées. Tu devrais être reconnaissante envers le professeur Hepburn.

Lily regardait son amie d'un œil sévère.

_ Mais, tu ne comprends pas, Hooper a le nez cassé ! Wendy a raison, il est complètement défiguré…

Voyant où voulait en venir Kim, Lily ne put retenir son rire attirant les foudres de son amie.

_ Tu ne connais rien à la beauté des hommes. Si tu regardais Hooper de plus près, tu verrais son regard ténébreux, ses cheveux…

_ Lily, fais la taire avant qu'elle ne lui écrive un poème, supplia Matthew. Je préfère écouter Binns me parler des gobelins à l'époque de Merlin plutôt qu'une Serpentard faisant l'éloge du directeur de Gryffondor.

_ Je suis désolée Matthew, mais c'est mission impossible même pour moi. Une partie de cartes, ça te dit ? demanda sa camarade en sortant un jeu de carte de son sac.

_ Ce n'est pas de refus.

_ Et son sourire ! Est-ce que tu l'as vu lorsqu'il sourit ? Demanda Kim en se retournant vers son amie. Hé ! Tu aurais pu me dire que vous jouez aux cartes…

_ On ne voulait pas te déranger dans ta tentative de briser la réputation des Serpentards. Déclara froidement Matthew.

_ Je contribue au rapprochement des maisons, contrairement à d'autres.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de flirter avec des chatons sans défense qui se croient courageux…

_ C'est à cause de personnes comme toi que notre maison est mise à l'écart des autres.

_ C'est plutôt grâce à des personnes comme moi que l'honneur de notre maison est préservé.

Les deux Serpentards se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, attendant que l'autre brise le lien imaginaire, ayant oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle de cours.

« C'est reparti, soupira Lily, désespérée.

_ Ah oui ? Que dis-tu de jouer ton honneur en duel dans ce cas, Peterson ?

_ Donne moi l'heure et le lieu, Pucey, et je te montrerai ce qu'est un vrai Serpentard…

_ Dix huit heures, club de duel. Ne sois pas en retard.

_ Plutôt dix sept heures trente ! Dit précipitamment la rousse.

Se souvenant du monde qui les entourait, Kim et Matthew se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Lily. Celle-ci ajouta en regardant avec insistance son amie :

_ Tu as oublié que nous nous sommes proposées pour aider le professeur Hepburn pendant deux semaines.

_ Ca ressemble plus à des retenues… On a perdu combien de points cette fois ?

_ Aucun points ! Ca n'a rien d'une retenue, nous avons simplement offert notre aide à un professeur. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça…

_ J'appellerai plutôt ça du vernissage de balais, murmura la brune à son ami.

_ Kim, je te rappelle que tu es sensée être de mon côté, donc tes remarques tu peux les garder, répondit Lily en plissant les yeux.

_ Au moins Malefoy ne se mettra pas à crier comme la dernière fois que vous avez fait perdre soixante dix points à Serpentard.

_ Oncle George voulait absolument que je teste sa nouvelle boîte à Flemme.

_ Et tu t'es dit que MacGrim était la cible idéale ? Demanda ironiquement Matthew.

_ C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle me déteste autant.

_ On avait bien rigolé, la voix de Scorpius n'arrêtait pas de monter dans les aigus à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ton prénom, ajouta Kim se retenant de rire.

_ Ca valait bien ces soixante dix points.

Les trois Serpentards se mirent à rire doucement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de leur professeur. Se calmant soudainement, Matthew se tourna vers Kim.

_ On se retrouve à dix sept heures trente, Pucey.

_ Sans problème, Peterson.

En voyant agir ses amis, Lily ne put retenir un sourire. Ils étaient toujours en train de s'arracher les plumes d'hippogriffe pour cacher leur attirance mutuelle. Elle se disait qu'ils finiraient bien un jour par le remarquer. Peut-être lorsque Kim arrêtera de rêver à son professeur Hooper ?

Epuisée par ses deux de cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Lily se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle avait abandonné Kim qui s'était rendue en compagnie de Matthew au club de duel. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir s'affronter. C'était toujours la même chose, l'un des deux gagnait, l'autre criait à la triche et Lily devait les départager. Comme elle ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs affaires, elle refusait de jouer le rôle de l'arbitre et ses deux amies se liguaient contre elle pour exprimer leur mécontentement.

Ce jour là, elle préféra se rendre dans sa chambre récupérer quelques biscuits que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyait afin de se préparer à sa retenue dans les cachots. Le professeur Hooper leur avait présentait une nouvelle créature maléfique, le povrebine. Ces créatures au corps velu insufflaient un sentiment de désespoir aux personnes les entourant. Par conséquent, de nombreuses filles s'étaient effondrées en pleur en voyant le beau visage de leur professeur ravagé par son immonde œil au beurre noir. Hooper, en sorcier qui s'assume, n'avait pas voulu utiliser les sorts de beauté de la parfaite sorcière que lui avait conseillé l'infirmière en absence de crème cicatrisante, préférant afficher fièrement ses blessures de guerre.

Lily se ferait un plaisir de rappeler à son amie ce cours de défense. En effet, Kim avait passé près de quinze minutes dans les bras de Matthew à pleurer et à se plaindre de ce monde cruel qui lui avait enlevé son seul rayon de soleil. La brune avait sûrement oublié qu'elle en était la cause.

Une fois seule dans son dortoir, Potter s'installa sur son lit, un cookie de Molly dans une main et sa plume de l'autre. Courageusement, elle avait décidé de commencer ses devoirs sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire le soir même, pas après s'être occupée des cachots.

Trente centimètres de parchemin de botanique et des miettes de cookies plus tard, Lily sortit de son dortoir lorsqu'elle entendit ses camarades entrer. Elle appréciait Mary et Kendra mais elle n'avait aucune envie de les entendre parler du beau Scorpius Malefoy. La majorité des filles de Serpentard étaient attirées par le jeune homme dont le père était le directeur de la société « Balais et Chaudrons » faisant fortune dans deux grands domaines du monde magique. Il était donc un excellent parti pour ces jeunes filles recherchant un certain niveau social. Lily se souvenait encore lorsque deux ans auparavant, sa cousine Rose, étudiant à Serdaigle, avait commencé à sortir avec le blond, entrainant les crises de jalousie de dizaines de filles et une dépression de l'oncle Ron. Heureusement, leur relation avait pris fin au bout de trois mois, ramenant le calme dans l'école. Ce fut à cette époque que son frère Albus s'était noué d'amitié avec l'héritier Malefoy. Ils étaient constamment ensemble, attirant les rires et insinuations de James et la rancune de Rose. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin était toujours ami avec Scorpius alors qu'ils avaient rompu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la Serpentard se retrouva devant le bureau du maître des cachots, constatant l'absence de Kim.

« Encore en train de trainer dans les couloirs, à ce que je vois, Potter.

Son nom avait été craché avec plein de mépris et Lily n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre la voix de la concierge.

_ Mrs MacGrim, dit simplement la rousse.

_ Potter, pourrai-je savoir la raison de votre présence dans ce couloir ? Je vous rappelle que selon l'article 3, paragraphe 1 alinéa a du règlement intérieur, tout élève doit pouvoir justifier sa présence dans un couloir de l'école Poudlard avant le couvre feu. Si vous n'avez aucune raison d'attendre dans ces cachots, je serai dans l'obligation d'appliquer l'article 11 que vous affectionnez tant.

_ Il me semblait que vous étiez celle à apprécier cet article du règlement, Mrs MacGrim.

La porte du bureau du professeur de potion s'était ouverte, laissant apparaître Mr Hepburn qui avait répondu à la concierge.

_ Professeur Hepburn, commença MacGrim d'un ton doucereux, toujours là pour protéger ses élèves à ce que je vois…

_ Comme se doit de le faire chaque enseignant, je présume. Miss Potter, vous avez cinq minutes de retard, Miss Pucey est déjà à l'intérieur.

_ Excusez moi professeur, dit simplement Lily en entrant dans la pièce après que Hepburn lui ai laissé le passage.

_ Bonne soirée, Mrs MacGrim.

La concierge s'éloigna sans rien dire, lançant seulement son regard le plus mauvais au jeune professeur. Un jour, elle s'en faisait une promesse, elle lui ferait payer tous ces affronts.

_ Bien, commença Mr Hepburn, puisque vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence Miss Potter, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste votre punition.

_ Je croyais qu'on s'était gentiment proposée ? Glissa doucement Kim à son amie, s'attirant les foudres de son directeur de maison.

_ Je peux toujours vous ajouter une semaine de plus si cela vous tient tellement à cœur…, lui répondit-il d'un ton doucereux.

_ Je ne pense pas que mes ongles supporteraient autant de mauvais traitements, Professeur. Un sourire gêné se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, tandis que son amie soupirait de désespoir.

_ Je ne vais donc pas vous faire remarquer que vos ongles se trouvent déjà dans un état pitoyable, Miss Pucey. Etes-vous d'un naturel stressé ou bien est-ce la culpabilité qui vous fait ronger les ongles ?

Kim avait pali au commentaire de son directeur de maison alors que Lily tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son rire.

« Comme j'essayais de vous le dire, vous allez nettoyer pendant deux semaines les trois salles de potion qui se trouvent dans ce couloir. Elles n'ont pas servi depuis des décennies, l'utilisation de vos baguettes magiques est donc interdite. Vos sorts risqueraient de ne pas faire bon ménage avec les restes de potion se trouvant au fond des chaudrons. Si vous rencontrez un quelconque problème venez me voir, je serai dans mon bureau. Avez-vous des questions ? Son regard se posait sur ses deux élèves, attendant visiblement une réponse.

_ Non professeur, lui répondit Lily.

_ Dans ce cas vous pouvez allez réaliser le travail pour lequel vous vous êtes gentiment proposées. Vous trouverez tout le matériel nécessaire dans chaque salle.

Lily remarqua que le regard bleu de son professeur avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Elle se dirigea avec Kim en direction de la première salle de classe. En chemin, son amie lui expliqua que finalement le duel avec le serpentard n'avait pas eu lieu. Peeves s'était amusé à lancer des bombabouses dans la salle du club de duel, la rendant inutilisable pour plusieurs jours. Au plus grand plaisir de Kim, Wendy McFall se trouvait dans la salle à ce moment là, et avait été la principale cible de l'esprit frappeur.

« Tu aurais du voir sa tête, ça dégoulinait de partout ! s'exclama la brune dans un rire incontrôlable.

_ J'imagine qu'elle va garder l'odeur pendant au moins trois jours.

_ Exactement, les bombabouses venaient de la boutique de ton oncle. Rappelle-moi de lui envoyer une carte de remerciements !

_ Et pour lui commander d'autres bombabouses en même temps. Tu as dû donner toutes tes réserves à Peeves pour qu'il accepte de te rendre ce service.

Lily regarda son amie qui avait les yeux ronds. Elle avait donc vu juste et les deux amies entrèrent dans la salle de cours en n'essayant même pas de retenir leurs rires.

Epuisée, Lily délaissa le chaudron qu'elle récurait depuis vingt minutes. Elle se leva et admira le résultat de son travail. La salle était complètement nettoyée, il ne restait plus qu'à trier les quelques ingrédients pour potion qui trainaient dans l'armoire. Kim était déjà partie, elle avait un entrainement de quidditch et le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ne tolérait plus ses retards. Cela faisait deux semaines que les deux amies s'occupaient des cachots et Kim était à chaque fois arrivée avec un quart d'heure de retard sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'était beaucoup entraînée pour pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe et la jeune fille ne voulait pas être renvoyée avant même le premier match de l'année.

La plus jeune des Potter se dirigea donc vers l'armoire et commença à mettre de côté les ingrédients qui pouvaient encore être utilisés, tout en mettant ceux qui devaient être jetés dans une boîte. En enlevant le dernier bocal d'ailes de chauve-souris, Lily crut voir une lueur rose se refléter sur le verre. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien qui aurait pu émettre cette lumière dans la salle. La rousse replaça alors le bocal sur l'étagère et se rendit compte que le rayon lumineux venait en réalité de l'intérieur du meuble en bois. Une petite fente au fond de l'armoire laissait passer l'éclat de lumière rose. Lily posa sa main sur le bois et fut surprise de voir qu'il glissa lui-même sur le côté, laissant apparaître un double fond.

Une petite fiole contenant une substance ni liquide ni gazeuse, de couleur rose pale avec quelques éclats argentés, était cachée là. Depuis combien de temps, Lily l'ignorait mais elle était pratiquement sûre d'une chose, la fiole en verre contenait un souvenir. Bien sûr, il n'était pas normal. Plus jeune, la rousse avait souvent vu son père se libérer du poids de certains souvenirs qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit, enlevant ainsi les longs filaments argentés de sa tête pour les verser dans sa pensine.

La serpentard prit la fiole et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle remit en vitesse les ingrédients en place une fois l'armoire dépoussiérée et quitta la salle des potions pour se diriger vers le bureau de Mr Hepburn.

Elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte du bureau mais personne ne lui répondit. Lily essaya de l'ouvrir et à sa grande surprise, celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Si la porte était ouverte, le maître des potions ne devait pas être bien loin.

Lily pénétra dans la pièce, ne faisant pas attention à la petite voix qui lui indiquait de faire demi-tour. Le professeur Hepburn ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau et la jeune fille allait ressortir lorsqu'elle vit l'objet de sa convoitise posé sur une table près de la bibliothèque, la pensine de son directeur de maison. Elle avait sûrement le temps d'observer le souvenir trouvé avant que son professeur ne revienne. Et puis si elle se faisait prendre, elle trouverait une excuse pour s'en sortir, après tout elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien !

Elle avança doucement du récipient et sortit la fiole de sa poche. Elle versa son contenu, répétant les gestes de son père qu'elle avait vu faire plus d'une fois et plongea sa tête dans la pensine.

_La suite dès que je peux,_

_Mel  
_


End file.
